In the Eye of the Dragon
by EVRyderWriter
Summary: Based on the 60's Hornet. A Dragon walks in the darkness, waiting to strike. Once, the Green Hornet and Kato faced the beast of Chinatown and won, decisively. Now, even Kato finds it won't be so easy this time. The tables keep turning, where will they stop for the Green Hornet? Draws on the episode "The Preying Mantis" and written with Bruce Lee's "Enter the Dragon" in mind.
1. Chapter 1

_"Another challenge for the Green Hornet, his aide Kato, and their rolling arsenal, the Black Beauty. On Police records a wanted criminal, Green Hornet is really Britt Reid, owner-publisher of the Daily Sentinel, his dual identity known only to his secretary and to the district attorney. And now, to protect the rights and lives of decent citizens, rides THE GREEN HORNET."_

* * *

The gray gates of the state penitentiary ground open. A lone figure waited until the gears lurched to the halt to take a step forward, just outside the foreboding shadows of the menacing gargoyles standing guard. A black sedan pulled forward and the front passenger door swung open. The figure's bald head bowed deeply to his chest and he wrapped his black trench coat tightly about him as he climbed into the car. The gates ground close as the car pulled away. In the passenger side mirror, a fierce image of a curled black dragon appeared. The smoldering eye it encircled cast a lanced glare at the retreating entrance to what had been hell.

Behind those gates, he'd learned a new way of living, and rebuilt his faith in himself and no one else. He learned to be a leader, a wolf among sheep. It was a process not without difficultly. But he had to come out on top, no matter what or who it took, he _needed_ to be who he was today : Cānglóng-the Black Dragon, come home to breath fire and destruction on those who had dared to cross him. The smoldering eye closed with the memories of his defeat, only to reopen clear of any such self-loathing. The past was gone, buried behind those cell-block walls. The wide open expanse of Century City would greet him as a forgotten son, long enough for him to burn it to the ground.

* * *

Amidst the hustle and bustle of Chinatown on a Friday morning, the Golden Lotus Cafe, a well-known and well respected restaurant, was particularly busy. The kitchen was the most active, even though, on this day, the dining area would be closed to the public. And for a very good reason indeed: the prodigal son, Jimmy Kee, nephew-in-law-to-be of the restaurant's owner and the new leader to the Tsoy Yen Tong, was returning home from a two year stay in China. His studies there had been his dream, after an extortion racket had nearly destroyed his life, the restaurant and the Tsoy Yen Tong, all in one fail swoop. He wanted to be better prepared in business management and the ways of his traditional uncle -in-law before taking the business over himself. His fiancée, Mary Chang, was instrumental in making sure his homecoming would be a success, planning not only today's party but also their wedding, now just a week away. She was also much older and wiser in the ways of the Tong and running a business in an otherwise masculine atmosphere. She broke the mold and created a new image; certainly not the frightened and helpless child she was two years ago.

Proudly she oversaw the preparations, getting in on the action too. At the moment, she was hand cutting noodles for Jimmy's favorite dish. Her raven black hair was swept back off her face but strands had fallen loose, giving her a windswept look that Kato found quite charming. Kato, normally in charge of his friend and employer, Britt Reid's, household, had cleared the day with Reid to spend it in the presence of his other friends. While Mary and Jimmy could never know, Kato had nearly singlehandedly saved them from the extortion racket boss Duke Slate and his attempt to take over the Tong two years ago. Of course, he had been masked as the Green Hornet's partner at the time, as was Britt Reid in his alter ego, the Green Hornet.

"I see you have everything under control." He called out with a smile. Mary looked up from her work and blew hair out of her eyes. "Kato! You made it!"

"Of course, I could not miss Jimmy's return for anything."

She held up her eggy hands with a sheepish look, "Sorry, I'm a little messy. I'm almost done; let me wash my hands and then we can talk."

"Are you sure I can't help out somewhere? I happen to be alright in the kitchen or at least Mr. Reid does not complain."

Mary laughed, " No, Kato, please. We're okay. So please, go make yourself comfortable. I will bring tea."

Kato conceded to her with a smile and excused himself through the small sea of cooks to the closed dining area. A large banner of red and gold welcoming Jimmy home in Chinese hung from the ceiling, traditional decorations hung throughout and a table of honor was set at the head of the restaurant. Kato pulled a chair out from a table in the corner and sat down. A moment later, Mary emerged from the kitchen with tea and two small tea cups. She smiled brightly as she poured both their teas and sat down across from Kato with a contented sigh.

"Well. What do you think?" She asked, looking around at all the decorations. "Big and grand enough?"

Kato laughed," Yes, I think so. Although, I am sure that all he will want to see is you."

Mary Su Yin bowed her head, "And Uncle too, of course."

Kato sipped his tea, "Perhaps...but knowing Jimmy and how he feels about you? Your uncle is clear second." He grinned as she giggled. He saw in her a delight that was almost childlike, even though she was no child, and felt...almost sad he himself wasn't the lucky man. Kato put his cup down and purged all such thoughts from his mind.

" Jimmy...Jimmy says you never gave him your answer on whether you will stand as his best man or not. You are, aren't you?"

Kato toyed with his cup. "For a...newly 'traditionalized' man, he is holding a very modern wedding..." He flashed a devilish grin, "Whose idea was that?"

Mary flushed, "He is not so different than he was before...we were always respectful of the old ways. We just knew we needed to bridge the new ways with old ones somehow. Now we just want others to see us as a people who are ready to accept a changing word and be willing to change with it, for better or for worse. We _both_ agree on that."

Kato nodded," As do I. That is why I am so happy to see how much you and Jimmy have accomplished since Duke Slate and Low Sing. All of Chinatown is better for it."

Mary smiled at his glowing compliment yet she bowed her head in a demure gesture, eyes on her tea cup. "I sense you want to say more...but do not wish to speak ill of Jimmy...trying to protect me, like always," she added ruefully, looking up at him through her lashes.

Kato shrugged. "I was not going to bring it up."

Mary poured more tea for both of them. "Perhaps...it would be better if we did."

"Why? What was said was said. I tend not to dwell on such things, you know that."

"But it is still there, Kato. Every time we are together, it is building between us. I do not wish for that."

"It was Jimmy who created it, not me."

"But it is true, isn't it? He wasn't spreading a malicious lie: you could do so much if you weren't with Mr. Reid anymore."

Kato pushed himself away from the table. "To me, Mary, it is...because you nor Jimmy know all the facts as to why I remain with Mr. Reid. Jimmy didn't even consider that."

"Kato...he was only thinking of you and your potential. You could easily open your own restaurant...or Kung fu school...anything you wanted, you could do. I believe that and so does Jimmy. He wasn't...attacking you or...or Mr. Reid. Mr. Reid _is_ a good man and you two are obviously close for, as you say, reasons we don't know because it is not our business to know."

Kato seemed to consider this before finishing his tea and standing. He went to Mary and took her hands in his.

"Mary...I know...," he considered his words carefully, pausing before speaking again. "I know what you and Jimmy really think...about my continued stay with Mr. Reid."

He saw she was about to protest and gently cut her off, "No...don't, you wanted to discuss this, remember? …You...think that I am continuing the old ways and the old ideas by staying on and working for Mr. Reid." He shrugged it off. "I don't believe that because I know the real reasons and they're beyond such things as race and class-petty wastes of time spent on labeling things and people when there's no real cause. _We_ created this type of atmosphere, as a whole. I can't do anything to stop that but I can continue doing what I know to be right and right now? That means I need to be with Mr. Reid. If that's not enough for you or Jimmy or whoever else wishes to judge me..."

He shrugged that off too. "I cannot help or change that either. So..." He squeezed her hands and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "...don't worry about me...just worry about Mr. Jimmy Kee."

She sighed, a worn smile on her face. "Okay...whatever you say, Mister."

"Okay. Good. I will be back later for the party with Mr. Reid and his secretary Ms. Case."

Kato saw she was still somewhat expectant…hopeful, even, and then remember why: "And you can tell him I will be honored to stand as his best man."

Mary was relieved. "_Thank you_. He'll be so pleased!"

As Kato left, she gazed at the banner welcoming her soon to be husband home. At last, everything was as it should be.

* * *

Britt Reid, owner/ publisher of the Daily Sentinel, had come home from a short day at the office to find the apartment empty. He remembered Kato saying he wanted to stop in at the Golden Lotus Cafe to offer his assistance in preparing for Jimmy Kee's welcome home party. He busied himself in his office, going over papers and planning the layout for the next edition. When he heard Kato finally come in, it was well after five. They were supposed to be at the restaurant by 7.

He heard Kato head to the basement, where his private workout area, bedroom and bath were located and got up to follow him. He descended the stairs to find Kato standing quietly in the middle of his workout space, still dressed casually in a leather jacket and jeans, his hands in his pockets and his back to Britt.

"...Kato...you alright?"

He turned his head at the sound of Britt's voice. "Fine."

Britt folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the banister. The last time Kato got like this was after an argument with Jimmy Kee two years ago. It was on the night he was to accompany himself, Ms. Case and Mike Axford to a celebratory dinner at the Golden Lotus. The dinner was in honor of the end of Duke Slate's reign of terror over the Tongs of Chinatown and the successful recuperation of Mary's uncle and the Golden Lotus Cafe.

Kato couldn't reveal the nature of his involvement in the overthrow of Duke Slate but nevertheless enjoyed seeing the refreshing air of liberation and happiness it brought to Jimmy and those around him. The Tsoy Yen Tong was free to operate as it should. Jimmy was full of ideas, his enthusiasm and will to succeed now that there was nothing in the way of progress was infectious. Naturally Jimmy wanted his friend Kato to be part of the new wave- he was obvious leadership material. Already one of the most respected men in the Chinese community, it seemed only natural to offer Kato a position alongside him in the Tong. But Kato declined, as much as he was honored to be considered for such a position. His duty to another friend won out.

It was there that the argument began, over his state of employment with Reid. Jimmy had nothing against Reid personally, not after all the good he and his paper had done in the capturing of Duke Slate, but he did have something against the idea that Kato was stuck in servant position-perpetuating the ways Jimmy wanted to move away from.

Kato vehemently objected, arguing that it was not Jimmy's place to pass such judgment, especially when he knew next to nothing as to why Kato stayed by Reid-and _not at all as a servant._ When Jimmy challenged Kato to give him one good reason why he would be staying on in Reid's employ, Kato had to quietly conceded defeat and leave, before anything more regrettable could be said.

He did not return for the dinner that night, much to Britt's bewilderment but Kato insisted Britt should go anyway. So he had, reluctantly, and found it to be a rather good time. He couldn't help but notice Jimmy's failure to ask about Kato's absence, however. He made it a point that night, after dropping Ms. Case off at home, to ask Kato about it.

Britt had found him as he found him now, quietly meditating in his private space. After a whisper-soft retelling of the argument's content, Britt stood and then sat by him in the darkness. He was as equally torn and unsure how to show support any other way. Kato was filled with self-doubt and conflict, the likes of which he had really never experienced before. It left him in a quiet and rather lonely contemplative state that fully isolated the two from each other after that night. Until Kato snapped out it, apparently at peace once more.

The Green Hornet relationship had also suffered. Britt tried going out alone in the Black Beauty but it wasn't the same. He didn't want to see Kato that conflicted ever again; not just for the sake of their friendship but for the fact that he knew Kato wholeheartedly disliked inner conflict of any kind.

"I see things didn't go too well at the Golden Lotus..." Britt ventured.

Kato's back was still to him. "Everything was going well until Mary brought it up again. I told her the point was beyond discussion ..."

"What did she say?" Britt broached the subject gently.

Kato turned to face him, a somber glint in his eyes, "The same: If I left you I could do whatever I wanted: open up a restaurant, my own Kung Fu school...anything. I told her I knew exactly what they think I am doing by staying here: continuing the old ways, perpetuating the old ideas..." Kato shrugged.

"I know that what we are doing here is right and I will not leave that. I know and you know why I stay and why I am what I am. But I can't tell them that. I cannot say I took Low Sing down so that they could have their Tong as it should be and I can't say what role you played in everything either. _That_ is my problem. This need to explain, when I know I do not have to..." He tried to say more but he stopped, frustrated with himself.

Britt nodded and unfolded his arm to put a reassuring hand on Kato's shoulder.

"I could never say how much I appreciate our friendship. Sometimes, well, all the time, it's not easy holding on to the secrets we do. But if we couldn't do it, we wouldn't. It's always going to be difficult, by nature of the game. If we do it together, it'll _always_ be that much easier, believe me."

Britt's hand fell away, "But you do know...that...if you ever did want to leave..." Kato looked at him sharply, and Britt held up a hand, "I'm just saying...if you ever did want to leave...I wouldn't stop you. I wouldn't like it but I wouldn't stop you. You know that right?"

Kato shrugged and put on one of his crooked grins, "Of course but... the Green Hornet has a lot of work to do still. I wouldn't want to miss that." His smile eased, "I can't leave, Britt. We're meant to do this together. If that's not enough for others, it is for me. I'll be alright."

"Sounds good to me. Which reminds me..." Britt checked his watch. "We have a party to get to."

* * *

The Black Dragon's long trench coat swept the floor as he walked, his head downcast, into the shadows of his old temple. He understood his Tsoy Yen Tong had since moved to a new location; that the old temple was protected as a historical landmark of Chinatown, designated such by the Tong. So, it was perfect then. By day, the old temple would stay untainted in all its golden glory but by night...a dragon would sleep here.

His driver appeared beside him, expectant. Black Dragon spoke to him in low, rapid-fire Chinese and the man left. Sent off on orders to gather his contacts and bring them here in the night to fully begin operations, leaving the dragon to roam his den freely.

In the glass, he caught his reflection and paused, seeing only his black dragon eye gazing back. He felt the squeeze of power and purpose the image always elicited, building in his chest. It made him want to yell out for all Chinatown to hear. Instead, he merely closed his eyes and rode the wave until it subsided. He continued to the street end, to survey from the shadows, his new territory.

Down the street, at the Golden Lotus Cafe, there was a party. He knew who it was for because he had initially considered crashing it. But that was only his past self, getting the best of him. He watched in silence until turning to reveal the Black Dragon tattoo to the moonlight. He disappeared into the shadows once more, to bide his time more appropriately.

* * *

Kato mingled enough to greet the people he wanted to see before returning the fringes, a cup of tea in his hand. He wore a more civilian version of the outfit he wore as the Green Hornet's partner, a traditional black top and pants but no gloves, cap or mask. He kept his eye on Britt and Ms. Case, a subconscious act, until thunderous applause from the partygoers signaled the arrival of Jimmy Kee.

Jimmy was pulled and pushed into the dining area, the aggressive claps on the back and shoulders and handshakes evidently overwhelming him. Jimmy spotted Mary in her lovely red lily patterned dress, beaming proudly from the back of the room. His eyes continued to roam until he spotted Kato and called out to him, a hand raised in greeting. Kato met him half way and led him free from the crowd. Mary appeared at his side and they took a stand at the head of the largest table. The cheering and applause subsided and Jimmy cleared his throat to speak.

"I am...overwhelmed." He said with a small laugh. The crowd cheered once more.

"I thank you all for coming...It is beyond what Mary described. I had no idea... I am so happy to be home and see you all here. I feel completely ready now, to...to take our community in the direction it needs to go. And I am sure with all of you behind me and Mary and our efforts, we cannot fail. Thank you!" He bowed his head in appreciation and the crowd cheered once more.

Low murmuring and chair scraping replaced the applause as people took their seats for dinner. Kato was placed beside Jimmy. He caught sight of Britt and Casey, seated towards the middle of the restaurant. Britt and Kato caught each others eye and acknowledged the other.

"Well, Kato!" Jimmy said, as he leaned back in his chair, sounding tired. "I'm glad you could make it. I was...worried you wouldn't."

"Oh, I couldn't miss this. Tell me about your trip, I'm interested."

Jimmy played with his napkin, and shrugged. "I don't know how to describe it except as eye opening. I studied more in two years than I ever thought I could in my entire life. There were times when I wanted to quit but..." He shrugged again. Kato couldn't understand the vibes he was getting from Jimmy. Not at all the jubilant and triumphant man he thought he would receive. Kato watched him fidget in his chair as the food was brought forth on steaming platters and served. He kept his gaze cool and completely ignorant of his friend's behavior. Jimmy put on a smile for the servers, who were friends, as they congratulated him. From the kitchen, Mary's uncle, Keye Chang, emerged and spread his arms wide as he approached the table, accompanied by a spattering of applause. Jimmy rose to meet him, accepting his embrace warmly.

"_Jiā yán_, my father." Jimmy whispered, emotion making anything louder than a whisper impossible. His 'father' beamed, shaking Jimmy happily by the shoulders.

"_Chǒng ér_, my favorite son!"

Jimmy was seemingly rejoiced in his reunion with Chang but Kato saw that something was definitely holding Jimmy back. Chang claimed the seat across the way from his 'favorite son' but before he sat, he turned to face the rest of the crowd and raised his arms, asking for silence. Quiet immediately replaced the murmuring and all eyes went to the elder Chang.

"Before we truly begin, I wish to thank you all for coming to my dear Jimmy's welcome home party. I am most thankful. I wish to also express my sincere gratitude at the support shown to my family and the Golden Lotus these last two years by the Tsoy Yen Tong—their efforts made it possible for Jimmy to embrace his dreams in China. The rebuilding process was more than just restoring the Lotus; it was restoring the faith in our community and in one another. I know now, we have the chance to do more than just that, that we can make a sincere difference in our community and how we see ourselves. My son Jimmy," he turned a loving eye toward him, "and the others of his generation will put us in good hands. I toast him, his lovely Mary and you all here, for sharing this journey. Thank you."

He bowed in respect to his guest and the applause rose again. Kato watched Jimmy throughout the speech and felt his nervous energy increasing. By the end, he was barely able to look at Chang, let alone clap. He suddenly leaned into Kato and whispered urgently, "I need to talk to you." Kato simply nodded and motioned with his head towards the back door. Jimmy agreed.

First Kato got up and casually picked his way towards the bathroom. He passed by Britt's table without a word and felt Reid's eyes on him. He stopped short from turning the corner, skirted in the other direction and then out the back door, into the fading twilight. A few moments later, Jimmy joined him, wringing his hands, his face pinched.

Kato folded his arms across his chest, waiting for Jimmy to speak.

"I didn't want to say anything...I didn't know how to say it, really..."

He shoved his hands into his suit jacket's pockets and toed the ground in resignation that he needed to speak.

"I know it's been many years but ...do you remember the dǎ zhàng of Hong Kong; the underground fights?"

Kato's folded arms tightened involuntarily across his chest.

"What about them?"

Jimmy toed the ground still, barely making eye contact. He decided to take a roundabout way of explaining, hope his nerves would steady if he kept talking, "I did what you asked me to do: I found your old master, shīfu Man, and he indeed let me stay at his school."

"I knew he would. He hasn't changed a bit."

"Well, some of my tutors knew him and they would often remain after our sessions to speak with the old man. About...six months into my stay...I began to notice they all would stay very late: my studies often led me to stay up until early morning, so I knew they would remain almost as long. I tried to ignore it until it began to affect my schooling; some of my tutors stopped showing up all together. I reached out to shīfu Man about the situation but he wouldn't tell me anything besides these men were very busy in their perspective fields, and that I should continue my studies in same fashion as before.

"When my tutors did show up, I felt they were not focused. At this point, I wanted to go home, angry that my time was being wasted. But then I was approached by a man named Lao Yin. He said he was affiliated with my tutors and would continue my schooling. I had no prior knowledge of him but...he had shīfu Man's blessing, so I trusted him..."

The way Jimmy had spoken those last words, made Kato think Jimmy regretted that decision.

"Go on, Jimmy..." Kato prompted.

Jimmy ran his hand through his hair hastily. "Yes, right...After Lao Yin took over the tutoring duties, I saw very little of shīfu Man...mainly because Lao Yin had me move out of the school, into his home..."

Kato took pause at these. " You did this without question?"

"What choice did I have, Kato? I would have returned home a failure, had Lao Yin not shown up. I didn't _like_ it and I didn't like _not_ seeing or hearing from shīfu Man, either. So...so, one night, I went back to the school..."

Kato felt his hair on the back of his neck rise when Jimmy stopped and looked pained to continue.

"And?"

"...They were meeting there that night, planning."

"Who were meeting? What were they planning?"

"My old tutors, prominent Hong Kong businessmen...a handful of government officials, some of whom I'd personally met with. And Lao Yin was there too; he was apparently their leader. I heard them discussing the dǎ zhàng ...about bringing them back. They were going to use the school as their base."

Kato shook his head in pointed disagreement, "No, no, shīfu Man would not have allow that. He disliked the dǎ zhàng and what they stood for."

Jimmy took a shaky breath. "Kato...I, I don't think he had a choice."

"…What do you mean?"

He swallowed thickly. "...I never saw Shifu Man again. I never heard from him, he didn't come to see me off and Lao Yin refused to answer my questions when I asked about him."

Kato felt the breath leave his body and a chill run down his spine. He found himself caught in a whirl of profound loss. Shīfu Man...he had made an everlasting impression on Kato's life and the path he'd take that eventually led him to where he was today. He had been a father figure, a mentor and respected Kung fu master. No other man had shaped Kato as shīfu Man had... Whether he was dead or...a hostage somewhere or just unable to contact his people...Kato cracked his knuckles resolutely and faced Jimmy, an unmentionable gleam in his eye.

"You told no one else of this?"

"No, no one. I didn't know whom to trust. This seemed to go to even the highest levels of government! I just wanted to get out of there…those last six months were the most difficult, because I knew what was happening…or dreaded what I _thought _had happened…."

"Is there more?

"I am afraid, yes. It is the other reason I needed to talk to you... besides about shīfu Man."

Jimmy stepped closer to Kato. "That night I returned to the school, I also heard Lao Yin speak of expanding the dǎ zhàng outside of China. He spoke of an American 'agent', called the Black Dragon, who would bring them to the US, to this city and then to others after proving they would be profitable here."

"…But, there are other cities that have a larger Chinese population than we do, that would be a better proving ground, if that's how they were thinking."

"True...but the other cities don't have the Green Hornet or his partner. His partner is well known even to these men; they know of his fighting prowess. I have seen him fight myself; he is beyond mastery; he is almost inhuman. Better than you, even, Kato."

Kato allowed himself an inward smile at that particular comment.

" This Cānglóng, the Black Dragon they spoke of...he is dangerous, mythical. Lao Yin said he could even fly, that he had black wings and brought wakes of destruction after him." Jimmy shook his head.

"I left before I overstayed my welcome, afraid that if I didn't go, I would be next—these men are far too powerful and influential… but I know what it all means, regardless: the Black Dragon is going to bring the dǎ zhàng to this city, he's going to go after the Hornet's partner and I can guarantee he's going to use him as a stepping stone to bigger and better fights—_bait_ to lure the bigger fishes into the fold. This will _not_ end well, I can feel it!"

Kato pondered this, his gaze somewhere over Jimmy's head, drawn to the growing blanket of starpoints in the newly risen night sky.

"I'm sorry, Kato..."

His attention returned to his friend and he put a reassuring hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"No, it's alright. So...what can I do?"

"Mr. Reid has a connection with the Green Hornet, no? Through his newspaper, I mean? "

Kato shrugged, "Perhaps, I would not call them friends or even acquaintances, though... "

"But Mr. Reid could contact him?"

"Sure...yes, I believe he could, given the right reason."

"Then he must warn the Green Hornet and his partner about this. I don't know the dates of the fights, when they're supposed to begin, but I know it's this week or possibly the next. I can't stop these from happening but maybe they can-but no matter what happens, they _must_ be careful! I'd...I'd hate to see anything happen to them..."

Kato raised an eyebrow at Jimmy's apparent allegiance to the Hornet. Jimmy saw this and shrugged, embarrassed, "The Green Hornet and his partner saved us from Low Sing, I will always be grateful for that. Besides, you and I both know the kind of violence and greed and crime these fights bring with them. We mustn't go down that road-we can't, it'll destroy us. Will you ask Mr. Reid?"

Kato paused then nodded, "I will...but I find it _curious_ that one minute you're telling me I need to leave Mr. Reid if I'm going to make anything of myself and the next you're having me use my relationship with him." He shook his head slowly, "Make up your mind, Jimmy."

He turned to the back door to return to the dining area but his friend pulled on his arm, "Wait, Kato...I'm sorry about what I said that night. Mary told me how much it hurt you. I understand now that you have your reasons, and they must be good ones. Why else would you be loyal to Mr. Reid? With you, I know what loyalty means. Forgive me."

Kato noted the sincerity in his voice and mentally rebuked himself for his last comment. "Alright, Jimmy. We better get back before we're missed. I must warn you, though, that when I do tell Me. Reid about this, he may well contact the police-if he does, he will do his best to keep you out of this, I promise."

Jimmy nodded, "If that too will stop this, then I have no problems with that. But...what about shīfu Man?"

Kato paused, stung again by the thought that his old master might need him but that he too, was needed here. He thought about what Man would say in a situation like this: "_Indecision breeds upon itself. You will know what must be done and when to do it_." Kato was stilled by the vividness of his Master's voice even years later and tried to take solace in it. Yet as he grew aware of the night cooling the air around them, he still felt hot; flushed with the fire of vengeance he knew he shouldn't give in to.

"Kato?"

"…I will tend to shīfu Man. Go on, I'll follow you." He opened the door for Jimmy and ushered him through. But he didn't follow Jimmy, at least not right away. He stayed in the dark alley, unwilling to move, unwilling to return to a party he knew he would not enjoy. Britt would wonder what became of him; why he and Jimmy left almost together and only Jimmy had returned—his friend was sharp with things like that. He would ask Kato later that night, why? And that filled Kato was a new sense of conflict: did he honor the promise he made with Britt to never hold anything back or did he heed the warning bells in his head to leave Britt as far away from this as possible? Would it be honesty or deception in the name of protecting a friend? There had to be a middle ground…!

He folded his arms across his chest again, hugging himself. The twinkles of stars in the inky night sky were cold and of little consolation "…_You will know_ _what must be done and when to do it…" _

He returned to the party, quietly, to give his regrets. He shook Jimmy's and Chang's hand, kissed Mary on the cheek, and discreetly let Britt know he was leaving. He didn't have a chance to ask why, because Kato was already gone; unknowingly well in sight of a sleeping dragon's den….


	2. Chapter 2

Votive candles were lit, casting dancing shadows about the old Tsoy Yen temple walls. A new decoration hung at the top of the staircase-a richly colored ceiling-to-floor tapestry depicting none other than curled dragon, its eyes flaming in a fiery readiness to strike. The shadows cast upon the wall hanging created an eerie atmosphere, designed to further keep any visiting outsiders uncomfortable.

The men who were waiting in the foyer at the foot of the stairs were indeed uncomfortable. The air inside the temple was completely still, not a single outside breeze came through. If was hot and stuffy. The flames on the candles burned without a single flicker. They were fidgety; shifting in place. Wary looks were passed between them, unsure if they had been stood up or not.

From the top of the stairs, however, a shrouded figure appeared and took his time descending the steps. He was dressed as he was earlier: black, floor-sweeping trench coat, and black ankle- cinched cotton pants. He was shirtless, his bare chest just visible under the coat. His head was cast in an angle that reveled only the Black Tattoo curling around his left eye. Its body and tail consumed his skull, the base of his neck and all the way around to behind his right ear.

His stride was long and powerful, like that of a thoroughbred: muscles were visibly moving under his pant legs, as if the clothes were meant to barely contain him. When he took the final stop and his bare feet touched ground floor he stopped, pausing for effect.

The silence began to build to an unbearable level. The gathered group of gentleman knew the reputation of the Black Dragon and each was afraid to be the first to speak. They gave him plenty of room, quietly pleading and begging for this man to speak his piece. Cānglóng brought his head up carefully and leveled an even stare at each man, pursing his lips in what was the limit of his smiling capabilities.

"Gentlemen," his voice was clipped, accented and just above a whisper yet it carried to each attentive ear, "Welcome to our dǎ zhàng temple of Century City-the first of its kind outside of Hong Kong. Because of your financial patronage, we will bring the honor and tradition of the dǎ zhàng not only here..." He spread his arms wide, "But everywhere, as long as there are those who remember their heritage and embrace of the power of gung fu."

He lowered his arms. "Some of you have graciously allowed your homes to be a part of our growing enterprise. I am most grateful." A small bow of the head before he continued, " We have also found space and gracious support at the docks, the business district and the casinos of the South end of the city. With these temples of gung fu, we are well on our well to further expansion. As we speak, three fights are already in progress and I have heard the stakes are quite high."

He sensed an inquiry forming from one of the patrons and leveled a cool, appraising look upon him. "A question?"

The older gentleman cleared his throat and nodded hurriedly. "Yes. This space here," He began, casting a look to the ceiling of the old temple, "We can't possibly use it, it is too well known. Too many eyes will be on it. Especially with the Golden Lotus Cafe down the street! Young Jimmy Kee is back, he won't stand for anything like this in his own backyard! Besides," the man darted his eyes to the rest of the crowd and back the Black Dragon. "The boy and his family have the Green Hornet's favor!"

The Black Dragon considered this and seemed to glide on the air as he approached the crowd of men. They parted quickly to let him through. He went to the front doors of the temple and mounted the set of steps before them. He turned dramatically, the shadows playing off his head and tattoo; the dragon appeared to move menacingly across his skull.

"This temple is ours. I have claimed it to hold the power of gung fu it deserves. Jimmy Kee is insignificant. The Green Hornet as well. As for his masked companion," he made a gesture of casual dismissal. "When the time is right, this temple will hold its single greatest battle: it won't see a lesser fight until then. I will take this gung fu man and break him. Without his partner, the Green Hornet is below even that of his namesake. I will squash him too. I am here to stay and I am playing for keeps! Gentleman, we will walk in this together, however," His eyed the man who had questioned him, "I will be the master of this domain-walk with me but _only_ behind me. That is what I ask and it will be done. Yes?"

Agreement rippled through the men. The Black Dragon bowed his head with anything but sincere humility. "I have two cars waiting to take you the dǎ zhàng tonight." His stretched his arm out in a beckoning motion to the darkened area under and to the right of the staircase.

The candles did not reach that space, making it feel untouchable and forbidden. Once the claw of the Black Dragon ensnared them, pulling them into his lightless realm, there was no turning back. They went blindly, masking themselves in a willingness they did not wholly trust...

* * *

Kato dialed once more and sat back in his chair. The apartment was dark save for the single light in the kitchen, where he sat. He was aware of how many international calls he was making and how many had been wastes of money and time. He was running out of options.

When they were connected, an older woman's voice answered shortly in annoyed Chinese. The time difference was 15 hours, give or take, between them. He'd probably caught her in the middle of her afternoon routine...Quickly, he introduced himself, fingers crossed she would remember him. At the mention of his name, all annoyance vanished. He smiled as the woman cried out his name and went on and on how long it had been. Was he doing well? _What_ was he doing?...Kato answered her questions respectfully before changing the subject.

He asked her if she remembered shifu Man: an older man usually dressed in plain white robes, he hair tied tightly in a knot on the top of his head. He would often come to collect Kato (a much younger Kato) from her little shop, which sat across from his school. It was where he would go to lick his wounds and get something to eat after an unsuccessful fight, instead of facing his Master dutifully, as he should have done….

Of course she did! Had she heard anything about him of late? She remembered Sifu Man had agreed to house an American student on a study abroad trip and remembered the student coming in with Sifu Man to show the young man around. But anything more recent, in the last six months? She paused, exactly at the same point of the conversations the others had paused at. Kato heard her say she hadn't seen him since that time he brought the American in. Or heard anything-after all, Sifu Man was very private. Yes...yes he was. He excused himself from the conversation, thanked her for her time and wished her well. He hung up and marked that number off his list.

The numbers he had from home had dwindled to those he wasn't sure were still active. And he didn't feel like calling anymore tonight. It was obvious some of them knew more but wouldn't say or maybe couldn't. He wondered if he really had to go back...and did he actually want to return?

He stood up and tossed his pencil on the pad he had been using to scratch the numbers off one by one, and for taking notes or the lack thereof, actually...It wasn't a question of wanting to go back, he would have to-Man would done as much for him, he was certain of that. It was just...he needed to finish this end of it first. Perhaps if he did, he would know more about the part Sifu Man had played or had been forced to play. Kato believed wholeheartedly that whatever had happened, Man would not have gone willingly.

Kato turned the lights on in the apartment to make it look as though he'd been busy all night-_busier_ than he had been, at least. He looked to Britt's desk and remembered the nightly talks the two had shared at that desk: about their lives in past and what life would be like in the future; how they shaped the Green Hornet personae together there; how many nights Kato had spent just listening to Britt bitterly mourn the loss of his father and spit out the hate he had for the men responsible; and lastly the promises they made about no secrets, ever. What they had embarked on the moment the Green Hornet appeared on the criminal scene, they would do together. All the pain, all the triumphs, all the heartbreaks: _everything_: straight done the line.

Kato frowned at this memory of him and Britt shaking hands, laughing at what a surprise they had in store for the citizens of Century City. There was the pride of honesty and then there was protecting the life of a friend, even if it meant bruising that pride a little.

Kato heard Britt's key in the door. He eased himself against the edge of the desk. Britt was obviously tired, his greeting muted. He peeled himself free of his suit coat and went to the desk to toss it over the chair back. Kato was completely still as Britt moved around him, and this gave him pause. He dropped a careful look to his friend's features and saw a hardness in his eyes he was not used to seeing. This was not the look Kato used as the Hornet's partner, either-it wasn't for effect, it was real.

Kato needed no prompting. He hugged himself and sighed. "I...I might have to go to Hong Kong."

Britt was taken aback; not at all what he was expecting. "To China? Why?"

Kato's jaw was working, "My old Master is in trouble. Or at least I think he is. I have made some calls, we'll see."

"Trouble?" Britt sat on the opposite edge of the desk and folded his hands in his lap. "What kind of trouble? How do you know?"

"Jimmy Kee...I, I told him to stay with my Master during his studies. He said some rough characters had been hanging around but...he didn't know how everything played out. He doesn't feel too good about it, though."

"I think your master could handle himself, couldn't he...?"

Kato twisted his mouth in silent agreement, " 'Course...depending on the trouble. He _is_ old..." Kato abruptly shoved away from the edge and faced Britt, agitated. "I don't know. I have to see how the calls I made here pan out. If ...if they don't," Kato swallowed and instantly calmed, "If they don't, I will have to go to him; find him, help him if I can. You understand?"

He could see Britt working over the idea of Kato leaving and he saw he didn't like it. Just as he'd said he would feel if Kato ever did decide to go.

"I understand. How long?"

"I don't know, honestly. That too depends on the trouble."

"I could go with you."

Kato expected this and replied softly, "There's little you could do over there..."

"Really? I have all my father's old connections, especially his Hong Kong contacts. That's quite a lot."

Now, Kato was annoyed by his friend's usual stubbornness, "That's not what I meant. These kinds of men, I know the type very well. They are dangerous, deadly, even. Their kung fu is meant only to kill. I would rather have you stay here. Out of trouble."

"And out of the way?" Britt added lightly. "If you don't think I can handle myself in a fight, you can just tell me. I wouldn't be offended. I know I'm not as capable as you are..." Britt had meant that to be as equally light but he could tell immediately it hadn't gone over that way. "I'm, I'm sorry. That...that was wrong..."

Kato shook it off and made a waving gesture to show he held nothing against him. He chose not to meet Britt's eye then and looked to his feet, collecting himself. "This is something I must do alone."

He quickly met his friend's piercing faze then and set his face, his entire body, with unwavering determination, "If it were you, I would do the same. And you for me."

Britt didn't know but in the words Kato spoke, he spoke not only of his helping his master but of what he would do here, to the men of the dǎ zhàng and to this Black Dragon and was apologizing for it; he tried to make Britt see it was for his own good that Kato was leaving him out of this. The promise they made would only be good if both of them were alive. Kato would not let a fight that wasn't Britt's destroy that.

He saw Britt was studying him; maybe he was reading between the lines and knew there was more that Kato was hiding. But then he stopped his search and nodded compliantly. "Okay. If you think this has to be done, you do what you have to do. But be careful, okay? And if you need anything, call me _immediately._ I'll be here or there, too." Britt clapped him on the shoulder and stood. "I'm going to take a shower and try to get some work done."

Kato saw him pause and turn halfway, "Looks like the Green Hornet's going to be out of commission awhile. I don't want that to be permanent. I can't _stand_ being normal."

When Kato showed just a hint of his old cocky grin, Britt smiled and left him alone. He stood at the desk a while longer, wrestling with himself over the lie he was going to be living. He had to believe it was right; it _felt_ right and a _whole_ lot better than the guilt he'd feel if he dragged Britt into something far too big for him to handle and got him killed for it.

When Britt exited the bathroom again, towel-drying his hair, he found Kato gone, and most of the lights off again, save for the light on his desk. The edges of his study seemed darker than usual. The air was heavier and the shadows cast by his desk light toyed with his senses. Britt felt a chill run across his bare back and physically shivered. He moved to his desk to touch the cool wood and was reassured by its familiarity. He looked out across his apartment, feeling as though this should be the last place he would feel spooked in. He shook his head and sighed, draping the towel around his neck. The things the dark can do to you if you let it...


End file.
